In many areas around the world, levees are constructed along the bank of a river or other water body which has a tendency to flood periodically. The areas outside the levees may be low-lying areas which have a tendency to flood in heavy precipitation. These flood-prone areas may be used for farming or other purposes which may be hampered by a heavy water load. Therefore, it may be necessary to periodically transport a large volume of water from a flood-prone low-lying area and discharge the water into a river or other water body, particularly under flood conditions.
Accordingly, a high-capacity flood pump system which is operable to selectively transport a large volume of water from a flooded area to a river or other outlet is needed.